The Force Warriors
by kataang203
Summary: The year is 300 ABY and an attack on the Jedi temple on Yavin IV and have whiped out the entire Jedi council. Some members managed to escape, and decided to create a new Force sensitive order to control the other Force sensitive orders. Meanwhile the rule of two have been disbanded by Darth Conexus, who have a dream about a new Sith Empire.
1. The Beginning

**The Force Warriors**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights goes to LucassArts and Disney. Anything written here comes from my mind and is just based on the world created by LucasArts.**_

The year is 300 ABY and a new force sensitive order have come to be, they call themself for Force warriors. Just at the time when The rule of two have been disbanded by Darth Conexus to make his dream come alive of a new Sith empire. But the Jedi order is in chaos after an attack on the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV resulting in the death of the entire Jedi counil. Many of the Jedi who escaped the attack on the temple fled. Many fled to the planet Gaveria, a forest planet in the inner rim, but contains no inteligent life forms. Here the fleeing Jedi started a new order to change what many of the Jedi didn't agree with the old council. Here on the planet Gaveria the order of The Force Warrior began. But some of the older Jedi who managed to escape did not agree with the younger Jedis and kept traveling to find a new planet to rebuild the Jedi council.

The Force warriors is an order dedicated to control the other Force sensitive people and orders. The Force warriors were at the beginning few in numbers and could not expand and gain control over more planets with the current numbers. Many of the jedi had lost their lightsabers while they fled Yavin IV, only one lightsaber remained, the lightsaber of the former Jedi master Ty-Vonn who is now the Grandmaster of the order. Planet Gaveria was not a planet where you could find lightsabers crystals and none of the surviving Jedi knew the art of creating synthetic crystals. The warriors where forced to come up with a new fighting style with the lack of lightsaber, a completely new fighting style to be able to shock their opponents when the time arrives. They needed a way to be able to withstand the lightsabres that where used by the other two Force sensitive orders. Members of the order started to explore the planet Gaveria.

Gaveria was a strange planet, the trees where over 70 metres tall, and hard as metal. Ty-Vonn got interested by the trees, since he had never seen these kinds before during all the time he had traveled, to all those hundreds planets he's been to. He lighted but his lightsaber and struck one of the trees. Not a scratch could been seen on the tree. Ty-Vonn struck the tree four more time. The tree started to glow like hot metall, but after just a few seconds the tree started to cool. A small mark could be seen on the tree but Ty-Vonn felt dissapointed, but he then gave a smile of realisation. If they could use this metal to create armor and weapons. But first they needed to find a way to cut down these enormous trees of metal. The Force Warriors decided to call the trees, indissolubiles trees.

Ty-Vonn had a lot of other things to think about other than weapons and equipment. They also needed a way to gain new members. There where rules that had to be made so the order stayed out of chaos for as long as possible. But the first thing the order did was to set up a base out of the ships they got to the planet with. Many of the former Jedi that managed to flee where pilots and engineers and could easily reoform and dismantle the ships to build a home for the order.

After months had passed the first base was complete. It was made out of ten different spaceships and could easily hold up to ten thousands of people in it. During the months of building the base, Ty-Vonn had created a council, that consisted of twenty one people of different species, ages and former ranks. The council have decided that the order is to withstand from using the dark side of the Force as much as possible, and only to be used for research purposes. The member of the order are also allowed to have relationship of their choosing as long as it does not intervene commands from the council or the rules of the order.

The mind of the council is currently thinking about what they are gonna do with the indissolubiles trees. A lightsaber behind a former Jedi master could barely scratch it. The council had already found a use for the trees but the problem is how to cut them down and then forge them into weapons and armor.

Vel A'rmonj, a female H'nemthe who had just been a Jedi knight for two weeks before the attack on the temple, was furious about Ty-Vonn turning down her suggestion of using the ships weapon systems to fire at the tree.

\- It might be our only chance to get the bloody trees down, said Val in rage.

\- The risks are too high and there is chance of the shots being bounced back right at us, said Ty-Ronn who is getting annoyed by the H-nemthe.

\- But the reward would be a lot bigger than the risk, said Val with a more calming voice this time.

-Know your place child! said Din Voyle, an older male togruta who had fought in many battles with Ty-Ronn.

\- I'm not a child anymore master Voyle, I'm at the same rank as you are and now show me some respect! said Val with rage filling her voice once again.

\- Val, if you don't calm down I will have to ask you to leave our meeting for the time being, siad Ty-Ronn with a calming voice.

\- I'm sorry grandmaster, I will calm down and listen to your words, said Val with a calm voice even though she felt dishonored by Ty-Ronn's threat.

\- Good, now as you can all see the indissolubiles trees are a difficult task that would potentially show great reward to our order and equipment. Even with my lightsaber I could barely make a scratch on the tree. As of yet only one suggestion have come forward wich is to use the ships weapon system to open fire on the trees, but the risk are too high, said Ty-Ronn in a louder voice.

\- Couldn't we dig around the trees to the roots and destroy the roots? said Majn Vita, a young human who was just a padawan when the attack on the temple occured. The roots must be weaker to absorb the water, right? Majn continued.

\- That's a foolish idea, we won't even know if the roots are weeker than the tree, and the amount of resources required is way to expensive at the time, said Fae Q'untur, a middle aged Vork, a former Jedi knight who was known to complain.

\- Now, now Fae, I think the boy is on to something, I feel the resources and time invested might prove worth it, said Ty-Ronn. So be it! As of tomorrow we shall start to dig for the roots of the indissolubiles trees, Ty-Ronn continued, feeling quite satisfied of one of the first meetings of the council.

As of tomorrow morning the order started digging around 50 metre tall tree. It didn't look promosing at first since the ground was hard to dig in but after a few centimetres the ground started to be easier to dig in and soon, they could see the roots of the indissolubiles trees. They were giant, and brown stretching far into the ground. Ty-Ronne lighted up his lightsaber and swung it against the root. With a snap you could hear the tree starting to fall. The member of the order used the Force to control the falling tree to make sure it didn't damage anything or anyone.


	2. The Rise of the new Sith Empire

**Chapter II: The rise of the new Sith Empire**

A great distance from Gaveria, a new threat was rising. After two great wars against the Jedi order, the Sith had suffered a lot. But when the apprentice of Darth Moin killed his master to claim the title of Dart lord, Darth Conexus was born with a single purpose, to rebuild the great Sith empire of old. The first thing he did was to disband the rule of two that had existed for many years now. All he needed to do now was to find apprentices worthy of the new Sith empire. Darh Conexus travled many lightyears to find suitable apprentices of his teachings. Darth Conexus was a taught man who had read a lot about the Sith empires of old and how much treason there had been. Darth Conexus mind was set on the issue of treason. If the Sith empire was to succed the Sith had to focus on gaining control instead of fighting themselves.

This issue had troubled Darth Conexus a lot and had made him uneasy. He could barely sleep just thinking about this issue that could mean the end of his dream. But he knew that if he could fix this issue the Sith empire would be unstoppable. His plans where sat in motion when he hired a couple of mercenaries and sent some of his new apprentices to attack the Jedi temple on Yavin IV. The plan was proved more succesfull then he thought when he heard news about the exctinction of the Jedi council. Darth Conexus knew that this would be his chance to unite the Sith and conquer the galaxy. he knew he couldn't rule the entire of the a new Sith empire alone and he needed a council wich would help him rule the galaxy. but the council had to be picked individually, people he could trust and knew that they depended on him for succes, so they would not commit treason and overthrow him of his rule.

_**The search of the apprentices:**_

One of Darth Conexus first stop when he was searching for new apprentices worthy of his knowledge, was the planet La'drach, the homeplanet of the Drach'nam, a reptillian race known for their size and strength, not a very acknowledge for their intelligence, but Darth Conexus had a vision were he found himself on this awful planet where he would find a Drach'nam who was strong in the Force and was very close to the dark side of it. When Darth Conexus landed on the rocky surface of La'drach he could instantly feel something in the Force, something was waiting of coming out of it's shell and brigns the galaxy into chaos. A faint smile could be seen on Darth Conexus when he felt this. He had read a bit about La'drach and knew a lot about the underground cities that existed on the planet. He found a passage to the great city of La'robur where he felt the strong disturbance in the Force getting stronger and stronger. La'robur was a city containing of a large tunnel system that you could easily get lost in forever if you did not know where your destination where. Darth Conexus was guided by the Force and could easily find his way to the young Drach'nam who had a connection with the Force. The Drach'nam was on the ground, clearly in agony and was barely able to move.

\- Begone! I can't stand it, the fear, the agony, the pain! I don't want to hurt you! hissed the young Drach'nam, who had a face of agony and fear.

\- You shouldn't worry about hurting me, you should be more worried of you getting hurt, said Darth Conexus with a small smile on his face. Darth Conexus lighted his lightsaber and lit the cave with a red glow. The Drach'nam, shocked by the light, crawled to the wall of the cave with fear over his face.

\- I'm sorry my lord, I didn't know, can you help me? I'm in pain, so much pain, said Drach'nam realising that this was one of those mythical creatures by the name of Sith. The older Drach'nam had told him stories about the Sith and their knowledge, and how they could heal most wounds with ease.

\- Get up, you look pathetic, what you feel is not pain, it's a power, a power that we call the Force, it lets you feel what other can't, said Darth Conexus in a harsh voice. The Drach'nam slowly got back on his feets. Now, your name young Drach'nam? asked Darth Conexus.

\- My name is Kaile Flaresh, said the Drach'nam, standing and trying to show his great size seeing if he could fear the Sith creature. But Darth Conexus did not even look surprised by Darch'nam.

\- That won't do, if you follow me you shall understand everything about your condition, and be reborned under the name Darth Vis, named in the language of old, the name of force and strength! said Darth Conexus. A smile struck on Darth Conexus' face when he saw the young Drach'nam getting down and kneeled to his new master.

Conexus was very happy about his new apprentice, he truly represented the power and strength that the dark side of the Force gives you. Now he needed a lot more apprentices. Even though Darth Vis would prove usefull in time, he needed someone that is not only relying on their size and strength. He needed someone wise and smart who would defeat their opponents by outsmarting them and leading them into a trap.

Darth Conexus got back to his ship with his new apprentice and took off into space, but he decided to set ship in orbitso that he could meditate to find his second apprentice. After a few minutes of meditation Darth Conexus got a vision.

_The vision showed him a female twi'lek that was running. She was running from two Jedi knights who was not very far behind. The twi'lek suddenly stopped. She turned towards the two Jedi knights who had their lightsabers lit. _

_\- It was nice meeting you two, but now we shall say farewell, said the Twi'lek with a grin on her face._

_\- You are trapped, you have no where to run, rouge Jedi, said one of the Jedi knights._

_\- Oh please, that's just adorable, haven't you realized yet what you are standing on? the Twi'lek asked, while she started to laugh. The Jedis looked down and saw that they where standing in a bit of water. And as soon as they realized what it meant the Twi'lek was already shooting out lightning bolts, electrocuting both Jedis. She laughed and stopped. She walked down and took both of the Jedi's lightsabers._

Darth Conexus was eager to find this dark Jedi and turn her into a Sith that would be part of the council of the new Sith empire, but first he needed to find a way to make sure she needed him alive before he would come and turn her into a Sith lord.


End file.
